Naruto: Yomigae Resurrection
by Lastfoxninja
Summary: Team Kakashi gets a new member named Kidate and they start to unfold a great mistory about his past and his future.
1. Chapter 1: Flash back

Naruto: Yomigae (Resurrection)

Chapter one: Flashback.

I watched as a blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit threw a kunai at another kid wearing black cloths and had black hair. The other moved his head to the right a little bit and the kunai went right by him without even a scratch. The black haired kid and the blonde were both too tired. They must have been fighting a long time. I watched and the blond fell to his knees right before the black haired one. I then saw a man with grey hair and a pink haired girl run up behind the blond. They picked him up.

"We need to go. Our mission is complete, there's no longer a need to fight, Naruto." Grey haired man said.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei, there is. Oni disgraced the hidden leaf and I will not stand for that." I could tell he had no chakra left, but then I saw chakra. I looked at the boy named Naruto and I saw red chakra flowing from his body.

"Whoa, that's unbelievable. All his chakra was used up but yet, he's still fighting." I whispered from the tree I was sitting on.

"Now Oni, prepare to die." Then he lunged at the boy named Oni with a ball of red chakra like the blue chakra but it looked much stronger. "Rasengan!" He yelled and threw the ball of chakra at Oni.

"Wow, it was red. He made the Rasengan turn red." The pink haired girl said.

"That's weird." The grey haired man said.

"Shit!" I yelled before jumping down and catching Naruto after he made his attack. I pushed him out of the way and used my chakra blocking technique to stop chakra in Oni from reaching the head.

"What the hell? Who are you and how did you know what I was going to do?" He asked me.

"I am, Kidate and as for knowing what you were going to do, well let me explain. I was watching the battle from that tree and when Naruto here came at you kind of ducked and I saw the Bakuha clan on your jacket. I knew their blood inheritance was the ability to explode and reform their shape. I also saw you gathering chakra in your head which is used for the most dangerous exploding technique of the Bakuha clan: Ecchi bomu (H bomb)." I explained to Oni and, well, everyone else.

"Very good, now leave; this is not your battle." Oni told me.

"Well, since I blocked the chakra to your head, and out from it to, you can no longer use chakra. Now what Oni?" I explained to him.

"Damn you!" He yelled at me, and then he ran. "I'll return to finish both of you two." He yelled back.

"Well, what he doesn't know is that I permanently blocked his chakra forever, so he won't be able to fight with ninjutsu when he does come back.

"Well, I guess it's true. The rumors about the one called "Kidate" are right." I heard the man say from behind me.

I turned.

"What do they say?"

"Well, for one, that you were born with the Ashiseirei (Evil spirit) named Shokubutsu sealed inside you. Other words, the Evil Plant spirit." The man said then continued with: "My name is Kakashi, and this is Sakura. I could tell you knew Naruto's name because you said it." He kind of grinned. Well, I think he did anyway; he had a weird mask over his face.

"No way, he has a demon sealed inside him also." Naruto said. I looked at him with confusion.

"So, I guess you have one also." I said to him.

"Yes, I have the nine tailed fox." He explained.

"No way, you're the nine tailed fox person I've heard about?" I asked half in delight and half yelling.

"So you've heard of me? Well, see Sakura I'm more famous than you are." He stuck his tongue out at the girl.

I looked at her and I could tell she was trying to hide without letting the rest of us know. She was blushing and smiling. I could tell she didn't hear him.

"So, I hear, and saw, that you were thought the Rasengan by the legendary, and very perverted, sannin Jiraiya." I started to explain. "I also know that the nine tailed fox wants to be the next Hokage." "That's right, believe it, I'm going to be the best Hokage ever." I knocked him over the head and he fell to the ground. "What was that for?""If you can't dodge an attack like that then you will never be the Hokage, idiot."

"Idiot?" I looked at Naruto.

"Idiot?" I looked at Sakura.

"What did I say?" I asked.

"Sasuke. I still remember him, calling me an idiot all the time." Naruto explained.

"Sasuke? You mean the leader of team snake?" I asked them.

They all looked at me weird.

"How do you know of team snake?" Sakura asked me.

"Because I fought him not to long ago. Team snake was outside the village and I greeted them not knowing who they were. Me and Sasuke fought and he lost, then they left. Haven't seen them since."

**(Flash back)**

"Hello, I'm Kidate, and you are?" I asked team snake when I saw them outside the village in the forest.

"Busy." A member said, that I later found out was Sasuke.

"Busy with what?" I asked him.

"We're here to kill someone. Or, I am really.""Well, that doesn't sound good. Mind if I stop you?"

"Yes, yes I do. Very much so, if you stand in my way I will kill you too." He answered. _This kid reminds me of… Naruto. _He thought to himself.

"Then do it, I dare you… to try." Then he pulled out his sword and stuck the tip at my throat.

"Okay then, dare taken."

"Sasuke stop, we don't have time for this and if you get hurt then we have to return to base." One of his teammates said.

"Shut up Suigetsu!" See made a face as if to say 'how dare you?' and he continued. "I've been challenged and I'm going to take on that challenge. I smiled.

"Seigetsu?" She looked at me and nodded. "You should get ready to take Sasuke back to where ever you're stationed."

"I'm starting to think that too." Sasuke looked at her with anger. "I thought his name was familiar. He's one of the Ashiseirei." Everyone looked at her. "He has one sealed in him I mean." Everyone made a face as if you say 'oh'.

"You're more like him than I thought." He said then he brought up his sword and yelled: "Get out of my way." I dodged.

I did a couple of hand signs. "Nature style attack; Vine prison!" I yelled out the Jutsu name and it took effect. That jutsu took me forever to learn. Vines shot from the ground and grabbed to Sasuke's feet. It didn't take him long to cut them, but it didn't take me forever to grow vines from the ground, of no. When he cut them the vines that were around his feet turned to a poisonous smoke and shot up to his face and he tried to fan it away and while he was doing that I did another set of hand signs. When he successfully fanned the smoke away I called out the jutsu. "Konoha's own Shadow clone jutsu."

"Huh." Sasuke said. I replicated myself enough to surround him tenfold. "Shit!" He put his sword back in and did some hand signs. "Fire element; Flame blowing jutsu." He called out. Then fire shot out from his mouth and he shot and destroyed all of the clones. "What the fuck? What happened to him, I destroyed his clones.

"Up here dumbass!" He looked up and cut "me" with his sword. "A clone? Damn."

"Over here stupid." He swung to the left and hit another of my clones.

"Where are you, you coward" Then vines came from under him and wrapped him up.

"Don't be fooled." I said stepping out from the shadows. "This isn't the last jutsu I used Sasuke. This is different. If you cut it, the vine will explode." I explained. He grinned and I got frustrated. "What's so funn-"He then caught on fire and so did the vines. They exploded and I was right next to them. I flew back until I hit a tree when I landed and I opened my eyes Sasuke was coming at me with his sword, but it was different. It had electricity flowing from it.

"Shit!" I used my special technique to sink into the tree and he missed because I was now at a different tree. My having the nature Ashiseirei gave me his abilities with nature. I jumped out from a tree and hid trying to think of a way to stop him from entering the village. I took my black leather shirt off and thought. "Got it."

"Where are you Kidate? Come out to play." Sasuke yelled threw the forest. Then he looked and saw what he thought was me behind a tree. He came up slowly and cut off what he also thought was my head, but I had taken my shirt and pants off and used my exploding vanes to form a body in my cloths. He cut the vanes and let's just say, the fight was over. He flew back and instead of stopping when hitting a tree he hit the tree and keep going. I not only used exploding vines but I put several traps on it. He activated all of the traps. I thought he would only activate one but he got all of them with one hit.

Sasuke had to be taken back to the base with his other teammates.

**(Present time**

"We need to get back to the village. Are you coming Kidate?" Kakashi asked.

I put my hands in my leather pants and said, "My old village, might as well, I can go see my old sensei." Then we went to the konoha village.


	2. Chapter 2: Kidate joins the team

Naruto: Yomigae (Resurrection)

Chapter 2: Kidate join the team: First mission goes haywire

"Well, Kidate, I see you've returned."

"Yes, sensei. I've returned to say hello." I returned.

"Well, hello!" Sensei yelled happily. "Oh, Kidate I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you. You've grown so much. You're not as helpless as you were when that Hyugaa kid had you pinned in the chunin exam."

"Hey, I still won." I returned to his smart comment.

"Yes, you did, and now you're a chunin!" He again yelled happily, again.

"I just stopped by to say hello, I have to meet someone.""May I ask who son?" he asked.

"The fifth." I replied.

On the way to meet Godaime Hokage I had to keep flipping my long hair out of my eyes. I saw Sakura scratching her blue eyes as the morning flooded the village.

"Morning, Sakura. Have a nice sleep?" I asked her as a morning greeting.

"Yes, actually, I just wanted to get up early to go with you to meet Tsunade. I need to get some stuff from her so I thought I'd… I don't know… walk with you?" She replied blushingly.

"Sure, come on, let's go."

When we made it to the Hokage's home we were shown to the Hokage's office."Finally, I meet this Kidate I've heard so much about." Hokage Tsunade said."Hokage, you asked me here?"

"Oh please, just call me Tsunade." She started, and then got serious. "We need you expertise for a mission.""A mission, what kind of mission?" I asked.

"A simple mission to protect someone on their way back to our village."

"Where is this person coming from?""Ame, the hidden rain." She replied.

"Ame? I can't Tsunade. I'm sorry." "Why is that Kidate? Is that because you ran away from that village as a kid?"

I looked at her confused and shocked.

"Exactly." I said.

"Don't worry; you won't be going into the village. This person you're guarding though has an Ashiseirei sealed in her. I thought you'd be perfect for the job.

"Which one and does this person live in this village."

"The Ashiseirei is named Tenshi the Evil angel demon. She cannot use any of that Ashiseirei's abilities so she is not as strong as he could be. She was sent to Ame to receive information on their city and sent us a message that she thought she had been found out so now we're sending you to fetch her. She should be outside the gates, and yes she's from this village.""Very good, now who will I be working with?""That will be answered very shortly. Sakura I sent for you to receive something is that right?"

"Yes, ma'am." She replied.

"That was information on a mission, and if you heard what I told Kidate then you know what the mission is. Team Kakashi will be teaming up with Kidate.""Awesome, my first mission in like forever. Are you ready Sakura?"

_He reminds me so much of Naruto, it'__s weird. _"Yeah, let's do this." She and I went to find Kakashi and Naruto, she went for Kakashi and I jumped, literally, in on Naruto."Ahh! What the Hell? Kidate, why did you jump on me."

"Good morning to you too sunshine. Get dressed we're going on a mission." I then jumped out the window and Naruto followed.

"Already dressed, let's go!" He started running off.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked yelled. He stopped with one leg in the air like it was ready to step down. He turned around with a funny face on.

"Not really…" He admitted rubbing his neck.

"The gates Naruto, we're to meet at the gates.""Right, let's go to the gates!"

He and I ran to the Konoha gates to meet Kakashi and Sakura. We all went to Ame to meet with the person we're supposed to protect.

"Hello, my name is Ino." We saw a girl outside the gates putting on a Konoha headband around her forehead. She had blonde hair and blue eyes wearing white cloths.

"Hello, I'm Kidate." I said to her.

"Ino huh? I know someone named Ino also. My name's Sakura."

"That's cool!" She yelled. I started to think she got excited easily.

"I'm Kakashi and this is Naruto.""I can introduce myself thank you very much!" Naruto yelled. "Please, you couldn't introduce yourself; you were too busy gawking over Ino there." I told Naruto.

"I wasn't gawking I was admiring, there's a difference."

"It still means you think she's hot."

"I do not, Kidate." He started getting mad.

"Whatever, it's not like she'd go out with a loser like you anyway."

"I'm going to kick you in the ba-." Naruto was interrupted by a loud banging sound, but I think you know what he was going to say.

We all turned to see what the sound was. Some giant man and a small thin man were standing several yards in front of us.

"They're going to be easy. The Ashiseirei can use her powers and these guys couldn't beat a Ashiseirei if they were all Hokages. Stupid Konoha ninjas." The small one said.

"Can I crush them, Sir?" The Big one said.

"No, not yet, we need to get the girl first.""Then I squish, Sir?"

"Yes, then you squish."

"No one's being squish by a couple of weak Ashiseireis." I said. "Ashiseireis are the strongest people in the world. You think a weak ninja from Konoha can beat any Ashiseireis without one himself." The small one said.

"Well no, that's why I'm going to fight you." I replied. I snickered and continued. "I am the plant Ashiseirei Kidate."

"I thought I saw a familiar face. Do you remember me? I'm your old partner, Koori. I have Hiakuma sealed within me." Then he walked out of the shadows. I saw his thin body and blonde short hair. He was wearing all black along with his big bulky partner who had brown hair but cut to the shortest he could get it with it still sticking up. He had pitch black eyes, and I don't mean just Irises. His whole eyes were black.

"I'm Kuro, with Kurokuma sealed with in me."

"Are we going to fight?" Naruto said coming up beside me.

"I am but you can't, these guys are too strong for you."

"I can take them.""Fine, you fight the big one, I need to fight Koori."

Naruto nodded in agreement and we switched places.

"So we're going to fight? Good, Use the rooms Kuro."

"Rooms, you couldn't mean?" I asked.

"Yes, the training rooms."

Kuro threw out the room cubes and we were all sucked into them, I with Koori and Naruto with Kuro.

"Fight!" We all yelled.

I did some hand signs and said, "Nature style attack; Vine prison!" Then my vines came from the ground and wrapped around Koori, he tried to get rid of them by biting them. Then the poison came out and he was let go and he was coughing and waving his hand trying to get the poison out of his body and out from around him. Meanwhile Naruto was being trapped by Kuro's technique.

"Shadow prison!" He yelled and the shadows from the surrounding trees trapped Naruto in a cage with bars that were hard as steel. Koori jumped up and did a couple of hand signs and said, "Ice Style attack; Ice prison." I was then trapped by ice that was also as hard as steel. All Ashiseirei have a technique that allows them to capture their enemy. Also, the trapping techniques can cause harm to the enemy at the same time. The Shadow prison causes the enemy to be temporarily blinded when released. And the Ice one has ice needles come out from everywhere and try and stab you, but only one comes out at a time and the Ashiseirei can't control where.

And in the rooms, the surrounding area is the same, but there is no one to help us. The only people in the room are the ones captured by it. In the real world, Kakashi and the rest watch as me and Naruto fight by using the cubes that about half a foot on every length. I don't know how we're going to get out of this mess that we got into.

Next time; Chapter 3: Escaping the rooms, but how


End file.
